


how lovely to see you

by thelemonisinplay



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Femslash, Post-Newcastle, plotless ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 09:55:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1978503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelemonisinplay/pseuds/thelemonisinplay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Linda rejected Martin in Newcastle, she neglected to inform him that she was already in a relationship with his sister.</p>
            </blockquote>





	how lovely to see you

**Author's Note:**

> Title happily stolen from Newcastle itself (I hate titling).
> 
> Also, this is mostly just written to rectify the lack of femslash in this fandom.

It was late when Linda got home, and the only light in the tiny shared flat was leaking through the gap under the bedroom door.

“Linda, is that you?”

“Yeah,” Linda called back. She slipped off her shoes and padded into the bedroom, where her girlfriend was curled up in the bed reading the paper, her long ginger curls pulled back into a ponytail. “It’s almost midnight, Cat, you could have gone to sleep,” Linda added, a small smile crossing her face.

“I wanted to see you,” said Cat, putting down the paper and looking up at Linda. “How was the flight? Was it _actually_ my brother’s company you flew with?”

Linda grinned, sliding off her trousers and fishing around in the chest of drawers for her pyjamas.

“I think so, yeah. He looked a lot like you, he was called Martin, and he asked me out, anyway, it seems like a pretty big family resemblance.”

“ _What_?” Cat said, in a pitch so high that Linda thought it might have burst one of her eardrums. “Oh, God, really? We always did have similar taste, Simon was always teasing us about it – but, oh _God._ ”

Linda climbed into bed next to Cat, leaning in to kiss her quickly before continuing her tale.

“Yeah, he did. He was so awkward about it too, poor thing. I think I might have to put off meeting your family for a bit longer, I don’t want to make him any more embarrassed.”

Cat nodded fervently, and there was a long pause.

“Get the light, will you?”

“I’ve just got in!” protested Linda, snuggling deeper into the duvet in an attempt to prove her point.

“But I’m more tired,” said Cat.

Linda scowled and rolled out of bed to get the light, making sure to sigh as dramatically and loudly as possible to make Cat feel bad.

“Thanks,” Cat said once Linda was back in bed.

“Goodnight,” said Linda, and they slowly drifted off to sleep.


End file.
